godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is a popular satirical internet critic played by Doug Walker that rants on and/or reviews 'nostalgic' movies, television shows, and commercials. Though he has not done much in the Godzilla franchise, he has ranted on the 1998 film from a critic's standpoint and has referenced Godzilla many times. Doug Walker,along with his brother Rob, has also reviewed Godzilla (2014) Sightings ''The Good Son'' In his The Good Son review, the Critic's voice has worn due to the movie's constant stupidity. After the mother saves the main character, Mark Evans, played by Elijah Woods, instead of her son, Henry Evans, who is evil and is played by Macaulay Culkin, the Critic says that Culkin survived the fall and was actually an evil robot bent on destroying the world. Culkin lets out Godzilla's roar, before the Critic admits that it didn't happen but might as well have (because of how over-the-top Culkin's character was). Top 11 Nostalgic Mindf*cks In the Nostalgia Critic's "Top 11 Nostalgic Mindf*cks" episode, three Godzilla animations created by Cyriak appeared in the background. Godzilla was not mentioned directly, however. Top 11 Nostalgia Critic F*ck Ups In the "Top 11 Nostalgia Critic F*ck Ups" episode, the Critic's #4 spot is about him erroneously stating in his GODZILLA review that lizards (Zilla) don't eat fish. He jokingly says that the fact that some forms of lizards do eat fish doesn't excuse the "That's a lot of fish" line, however. It should be noted that Zilla's original species, marine iguanas, don't eat fish. ''The Avengers'' In his The Avengers review, the Critic points out Invisible Man is put to work in the archives of a British spying organization and appears for a few minutes only. The Critic makes a joke that lord knows the Invisible Man wouldn't be useful at all for any in-depth spy work, and that they put him next to Godzilla in accounting as they had no use for them. ''Doug's First Movie'' In the Doug's First Movie review, the Critic comments that Doug's fantasies have nothing to do with the plot of the movie, and jokes that it's like if Scrubs and Family Guy took all of their pointless cut-away jokes and turned them into a hybrid. As he says this, an image showing a two-headed Godzilla 90's from Godzilla: Unleashed (with Peter Griffin and John Dorian's heads), Mothra (with Cleveland Brown's head) destroying a city, the cast of Scrubs run away from a giant pill container on fire, Stewie Griffin stands in the foreground and a ball of fire smiling eerily. ''Pearl Harbor'' In the Pearl Harbor review, the Critic joked that the miniature Japanese ships on a shot were toy battleships in a hot bath tub, and that they wouldn't forget their biggest threat: rubber ducky Godzilla. ''The King and I'' In his The King and I review, the Critic does a short skit related to the anti-climactic defeat of a dragon and several sentient statues, involving the anti-climactic defeats of Godzilla and Rodan, using footage from Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and the original Rodan. Godzilla exploded after someone sneezed softly and Rodan exploded after someone ate a Mentos. ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' In his Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie review, the Critic said that he thought the Power Rangers were a silly exercise combination of Saved By The Bell and Godzilla stock footage. ''Sailor Moon'' In his Sailor Moon review, the Critic asked, if Usagi could transform into anything using a pen that allows her to do so, why didn't she transform into Godzilla to crush her enemies? ''Sharknado'' In the Sharknado review, the Cinema Snob and the Critic were thinking of "awesome names" for movies that would make them lots of money due to not being able to find what other reasons could have attracted people to Sharknado, and the last title the Cinema Snob came up with before starting the review was "Godzilla Vampire Bots." During the end credits, Rachel, the Critic and the Cinema Snob are naming possible movie titles that exploit extreme marketing for the female demographic, and the Critic's final suggestion is "Bridezilla vs. Godzilla... on Ice." Rachel and the Snob appear to be impressed, and the Snob states that "there's potential there." ''Adventure Time'' Vlogs: The Chamber of Frozen Blades In this Vlog, Doug Walker talks about an episode of Adventure Time. When he was talking about the penguin Gunther giving birth, he compared it to Zilla, reproducing asexually. ''Alice In Wonderland'' In his Alice In Wonderland review, the Critic pointed out how the Cheshire cat could have turned into anything, like Godzilla, to help Alice and the others, instead of not helping much. Sibling Rivalry: Godzilla 2014 Doug and Rob Walker (Doug's brother) review the 2014 film and they agree that it's much better than the 1998 film. ''BloodRayne'' As one of the attractions of the carnival where Rayne was in takes a liking to her and tells her about an unrealistically nice place, the Critic, Linkara and Spoony show clips from other movies with similar descriptions as a joke. One of the clips was from the American version of Gamera vs. Guiron. Top 11 Trailers While talking about the trailer for the Jurassic Park, Nostalgia Critic mentions that the GODZILLA movie tried to capture a bit of Jurassic Park with its trailers, but claims that it failed to do so and says the film can be summarized in a single clip from Jurassic Park: the character Ian Malcolm saying "that is one big pile of s**t." Rise of the Commercials When the Critic is describing how awesome the old HBO animatic is and asking the audience which one would they prefer seeing before everything--the old animatic or the 'boring' other one--he says the old one is "flying like Peter Pan through a Godzilla-model of Wonder!" The Dark Age of Movies In this editorial, the Critic talks about the horrible movies of the late 1990's and how people just accepted bad blockbuster movies as normal, while today some complain movies are getting worse. The [[Godzilla (1998 film)|1998 GODZILLA film]] is one of the movies the Critic uses clips from and talks about. ''Legend of Zorro'' In the opening song of the episode, the Critic sings about how Legend of Zorro came out right after 'when summer films were sh*te.' One of the movies that appears during this lyric is the [[Godzilla (1998 film)|1998 GODZILLA film]]. Gallery NC_Godzilla_Title_Card.jpg|Title card for the GODZILLA review Nostalgia Critic Mindfudge 1.png|Top 11 Nostalgic Mindf*cks Nostalgia Critic Mindfudge 2.png|Top 11 Nostalgic Mindf*cks Nostalgia Critic Mindfudge 3.png|Top 11 Nostalgic Mindf*cks Nostalgia_Critic_The_Avengers.png|Godzilla the accountant in the The Avengers review Nostalgia_Critic_-_Doug's_First_Movie.png|''Scrubs'' and Family Guy cut-away jokes hybrid from the Doug's First Movie review Nostalgia Critic Pearl Harbor.png|Rubber Ducky Godzilla from the Pearl Harbor review Nostalgia Critic The King And I.png|Godzilla's anti-climactic death from the The King And I review Nostalgia Critic The King And I 2.png|Rodan in the The King And I review Nostalgia Critic Power Rangers.png|Godzilla poster from the Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie review Nostalgia Critic Sailor Moon.png|Serena (Usagi)'s Godzilla transformation from the Sailor Moon review NostalgiaCritic-NCTheDarkAgeOfMovies855.jpg|The Dark Age of Movies Videos Nostalgia Critic - Godzilla Trivia *Though the characters Nostalgia Critic and AVGN hate each other, the actors, James Rolfe and Doug Walker, are good friends. They made several videos together and even did a joint review of "TMNT: Coming Out of Our Shells Tour." James Rolfe is also a big Godzilla fan and has done a Godzillathon review series for his second Monster Madness. External Links *Official site. *Blip page. *Official YouTube channel. *Nostalgia Critic on the Channel Awesome Wiki. Category:The Real World Category:Real people Category:Humans Category:AVGN